Stone Cold
by Emily.Anon
Summary: Paige McCullers is a Grammy award winning artist and she's on the Ellen Show to perform her latest hit. (Caution: not a fluffy paily fic. However no one dies, so there's that).
**A/N: so this is just a really short one-shot that I came up with. If I'm being honest, I've had it written up for months with the intention o it being a multi-chapter fic with a happy ending but if I'm being honest with myself I know that I'll never get around to doing a long fic. Just a heads up, this isn't a happy paily fic, it's just the thoughts that I have whenever I listen to Demi's song Stone Cold, hence the title.**

 **Despite the not so happy fic, I hope you enjoy! (Let's just all make up our own happy endings to it ha)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Stone Cold.**

"My next guest is a Grammy award winning artist and it's no surprise with her impressive set of lungs, please welcome Paige McCullers!"

The audience stood and cheered as Paige stepped through the walkway and made her way to her designated seat. The singer was wearing black slacks with a white button down shirt tucked in. Once there she attempted a few moves before quickly giving up, laughing at herself and giving Ellen a hug before shooting the audience a wave and taking a seat.

"Hey Ellen, thank you for having me," Paige smiled gratefully at the woman across from her.

"Thank you for being here," Ellen enthused.

"So, first of all congratulations on your first Grammy! I say first because I know it won't be your last."

"Thank you so much! I couldn't believe it when my name actually got called out, definitely a highlight of my career so far. And as for getting any more of them, I guess we'll just have to wait a see" Paige laughed as the audience gave her a couple of 'woo's in response.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting plenty more." Ellen stated with a matter of fact tone. "It is clear that your first album has done extremely well so will your next album be of similar sounds or are you trying something new?"

"Well, as successful as my first album has been, there will be some new sounds, with new emotions. A lot has happened in my life since my first album and that shows in my music. I aim to write honest music that reflects how I feel at the time that I am writing it so it wasn't possible for this new album to be of the same feel as my first one, I would have been lying if that was the case." Paige explained.

"That definitely does show in your latest single, that you will be singing later." Ellen prompted.

"Yeah, Stone Cold was definitely a very honest song, it was hard to write too, I'm not going to lie" Paige laughed lightly before continuing, "it's always a bit nerve wracking when you release songs that are so personal, it leaves you feeling very vulnerable so I'm glad that so far the song has received a good reception from listeners. But I also want to make it clear that my whole album isn't as heartbreak-centred, there are also light hearted songs on there too." She turned to the audience to give them a thumbs up, eliciting a laugh from the people.

"Outside of music, what else has been happening in the world of Paige McCullers?"

"Not a whole lot to be honest, I'm pretty boring for a celebrity. My younger sister recently got a boyfriend so I've been keeping an eye on him and giving him the older sibling talk. I think he's listened, he always seems a little quiet around me - isn't that right Joshy." Paige winked into the camera.

"Poor man, who would have thought someone so sweet could be so intimidating" Ellen teased. "Maddison is lucky to have you as an older sister though, even if you have embarrassed her new boyfriend on television."

"What are big sisters for?" Everyone laughed and Ellen took that opportunity to move on to Paige's performance.

"It's been lovely having you on the show and I hope you come back soon. Now, Paige is going to perform her new single Stone Cold from her new album, coming out next month. Give it up for Paige McCullers." The audience stood up once again and gave Paige a round of applause while she got ready to perform.

Paige was now in the stage area and sitting behind a piano. The studio was silent as they waited for the singer to begin.

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor  
Stone cold, stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

 _Hmmmm_

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone  
Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone  
I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye  
Oh, I'm happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand  
If happy is her, If happy is her  
I'm happy for you._

Emily sat there frozen. She was speechless. Yes, she had heard the song before, she listened to it the minute it was released - she couldn't help herself. But watching Paige perform it live with such emotion hurt. She couldn't help but want to wrap her arms around the girl, but she was no longer in a position to do so. She had made her decision and that decision meant that Paige wasn't a part of her life anymore.

A single tear. She only realised that is had fallen when she felt it hit her lips. Tasted the salt. Quickly she wiped her face, angry at herself for a) watching the performance and b) letting herself get so effected by her ex. _Again._

It was happening more, the sadness and anger over Paige. It wasn't targeted _at_ Paige, just at the situation she had created for herself. She couldn't be mad at Paige even if she wanted to, after all it wasn't Paige who walked away from their relationship for what seemed at the time, the better option.

No. For what _was_ the better option. She couldn't have made the wrong decision because that would have to mean that she threw away her chance at finding her soulmate. No, she left Paige for her soulmate. She was happy, extremely happy. What she has with Alison is most definitely better than what she had with Paige. _What she has with Alison is most definitely better than what she had with Paige_.

Maybe if she says it enough times the words will miraculously become true.


End file.
